real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tay-K
Taymore Travon McIntyre (born June 16, 2000), also known by his stage name Tay-K, is an American rapper, songwriter and convicted criminal best known for his hit song "The Race", which went viral following his arrest in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In July 2019, his trial began for his involvement for the murder of 21-year old Ethan Walker during the 2016 home invasion robbery, and McIntyre pleaded guilty to aggravated robbery, but not capital murder. History Early life Born in Long Beach, California on June 16, 2000, McIntyre was the son of Kevin Beverly, a member of the Baby Insane Crips gang originally from Compton who moved to Hampton, Virginia. His mother was also a gang member under the Crips and she moved him and his sister to Las Vegas, Nevada, when McIntyre was at the age of eight. His father was released from prison when he was attending Young Junior High School in Arlington, Texas and Martin High School, also in Arlington. Career and criminal charges After McIntyre developed a rap career on the audio distribution platform SoundCloud in December 2014, under the name "Tay-K", a.k.a. Tay-K 47 (a play on the AK-47 assault rifle), he was arrested on capital murder charges on March 16, 2016 and at that same day, he released he released his "Megaman", which became popular alongside Tay-K's other songs. Back in early 2016, he witnessed the death of 20-year old Sara Mutschlechner by colleague Erick Johnson, also known as Santana Sage, whom confessed that Tay-K was not charged in the case and was sentenced to 44 years in prison. While on the run from the U.S. Marshals Service, he released "The Race" alongside several other songs which was recorded during McIntyre's stay in New Jersey. The song's music video was released on YouTube two weeks before his capture and the song itself debuted at number 70 on the US Billboard Hot 100 after a large hashtag campaign pursuing McIntyre's release using the hashtag "#FREETAYK". On July 26, 2016, he along with six other people planned to rob 19-year old Zachary Beloate at his home in Mansfield, Texas. The six accomplices include Ariana Bharatt, 20, Megan Holt, 19, Latharian Merritt, Sean Robinson, Jalen Bell and an unnamed girl known as "petite, pretty blonde", whom planned to steal Beloate's drugs and money. Fortunately, Beloate survived being shot while Walker was unfortunately shot in the stomach by Merett and died. In July 2018, both Walker and survivor Beloate's families respectively sued McIntyre and his record label 88 Classic for the profits following Walker's death and Beloate's injury. A year before this on April 23, 2017, while on the run, McIntyre allegedly robbed and fatally shot 23-year old photographer Mark Saldivar outside of a Chick-fil-A in San Antonio, Texas. Saldivar was allegedly in a black SUV with McIntyre and several other passengers, where he got out of the SUV and began screaming for help and jumped out of the SUV, kicking the windscreen until the front passenger, believed to be McIntyre, left the vehicle and shot him before driving away, leaving him to die. In June 2018, Mark Salvidar's family filed a wrongful death lawsuit seeking more than $1 million in damages. Conviction/End of career On July 15 2019, first day of his trial, McIntyre pled guilty of two charges of aggravated robbery, but not capital murder. On July 19, 2019, the 19-year old SoundCloud rapper Tay-K was found guilty of murder by the jury in the case that also found him guilty of a third charge of aggravated robbery. He faced 5 to 9 years or life in prison for each of the four charges. On July 23, 2019, he was sentenced to 55 years in prison for the murder charge of photographer Mark Saldivar outside a Chick-fil-A in San Antonio, Texas. Trivia * He is 5'7" (170 centimeters). Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Gangsters Category:Modern Villains Category:Thief Category:Living Villains Category:Young villains Category:Wealthy Category:Thugs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Grey Zone Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Scapegoat Category:Artistic Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Surprise Villains Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Misogynists Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful